


My secret garden (Pokémon Hungry Ghosts & Rambling Spirits)

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Childhood, Comedy, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Het, Pokemon!AU, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandelli di vita dedicati ai Pokémon e ai loro più o meno responsabili padroni, che siano emozionanti primi incontri o semplici momenti di vita molto quotidiana.<br/><b>#1:</b> <i>I Pokémon Spettro spaventano la maggior parte della gente ed è per questo che Shiroten, dall’alto dei suoi otto anni e mezzo, è convinto che “la maggior parte della gente” sia una massa di stupidi incompetenti.</i><br/><b>#2:</b> <i>«Ma come sei caldo! Quanto fuoco hai nella pancia?» gli domanda Ichigo, entusiasta, quando il pulcino si lascia abbracciare e spande tutto il calore ribollente che gli cova dentro contro le sue braccia e il suo petto.</i><br/><b>#3:</b> <i>Happiny decide proprio in quel momento che non permetterà più a nessun bimbo cattivo di rendere quei magnifici occhi ambrati troppo tristi.</i><br/><b>#4:</b><i>Kon è contento. Non ha ancora un Pokémon tutto suo ma gli piacerebbe che quel piccolo Cleffa decidesse di restare.</i><br/><b>#5:</b><i>Grimmjow ha solo sette anni ma pensa di aver già afferrato i fondamentali della vita e questo gli basta, assieme ai segreti per comunicare con i Pokémon selvatici.</i><br/><b>Partecipa al contest «Corsa delle 48 ore - II° Edizione» indetto dal forum Torre di Carta</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01: Ombra – My little soul will leave a footprint (Hichigo + Gastly)

**Author's Note:**

> Sto partedipando al contest [«Corsa delle 48 ore - II° Edizione»](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58989680), indetto dal forum Torre di Carta e ho pensato che era proprio il caso di sfruttare l'occasione per esercitarmi su un crossover nuovo fiammante con un universo che conosco da quando avevo tredici anni. I protagonisti saranno sempre i miei soliti preferiti, spero di sfornare un numero adeguato di flash (che difficile restare sotto le 600 parole *piange*) e, dato che ho cominciato a giocare a Pokémon Platino solo ora #slowpoke, l'ambientazione sarà a Sinnoh e, sì, potrebbero anche apparire Pokémon delle generazioni successive, non mi linciate, se mia sorella e la waifu mi hanno dato l'ok, va tutto bene.  
> Ok, basta, prima shot dedicata a Hichigo (che in AU si chiama "Shiroten", scritto con i kanji di "Bianco" e "castello celeste", nessun padre in AU chiamerebbe suo figlio /Hichigo/, neanche quell'adorabile folle di Isshin) e Gastly, ah, quanto adoro i Pokémon di tipo Spettro, BUONA LETTURA~!
> 
>  **P.S.:** Il titolo del primo capitolo è preso da "Little soul" dei Depeche Mode.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Ombra  
>  **Numero parole:** 581 (Microsoft Word)

I Pokémon Spettro spaventano la maggior parte della gente ed è per questo che Shiroten, dall’alto dei suoi otto anni e mezzo, è convinto che “la maggior parte della gente” sia una massa di stupidi incompetenti.

I Pokémon Spettro sono, per dirla con parole semplici, una figata pazzesca. È per questo che ogni volta che può – si, anche quando dovrebbe essere a scuola – sgattaiola allo Chateaux e li ritrova tutti lì, ombre scure che sbirciano nel buio e poi lo riconoscono e gli danzano attorno, dimenticando i giochi di evanescenza per salutarlo.

Loro non ridono del suo aspetto strano, dei suoi capelli e della sua pelle – bianchissimi come i denti che gli spuntano dalle gengive – ma giocano con lui e gli mostrano i loro segreti, i loro scherzi più efficaci per spaventare gli esseri umani, quelli che non capiscono e quelli che si prendono gioco di lui.

E poi arriva lui, palla di ombra più scura e densa di tutte le tenebre che lo circondano, con il suo sguardo malvagio e il suo sorriso appuntito e poco rassicurante. Shiroten allunga una manina bianca e sottile nella sua direzione, anche se sa di non poter toccare quel cumulo di gas velenoso che è il suo corpo senza forma. Non importa, però, perché Gastly sorride contento e si trasforma in una mano aperta che lo saluta, prima di danzare sopra la sua testa in una spirale viola.

«Sei sempre il più fico di tutti» ridacchia, sputacchiando fuori quelle parole con eccessiva enfasi e, dannazione al suo incisivo appena caduto che gli dà anche quella parlantina stramba, come se avesse bisogno anche di quel particolare per sembrare più strano!

«A casa mia?» domanda, quando Gastly si trasforma in una casa quadrata con tanto di tetto rettangolare, come i disegni bitorzoluti che Shiroten gli mostra di tanto in tanto. Il bimbo fa una smorfia scocciata, abbracciandosi le ginocchia fra le braccia, mentre si accoccola sul vecchio divano sfondato di velluto rosso sbiadito e solleva qualche nuvoletta di polvere, tanto che il Pokemon davanti ai suoi occhi si trasforma in un gigantesco punto interrogativo.

«Papà dice che devo aspettare dieci anni per avere il mio primo Pokémon, che sfigato!» borbotta e Gastly ritorna una palla d’ombra nerissima e viola, atteggiando la bocca sottile in una smorfia triste. Gli sfugge il senso di quei numeri umani ma dalla faccia triste del suo piccolo amico, capisce che non è una bella notizia.

Poi però le labbra bianche di Shiroten si atteggiano a un sorriso malizioso, che sembra imitare perfettamente uno dei suoi, e il bimbo si rianima, esclamando tutto d’un fiato: «Ma io ho trovato un posto vicino alla mia casa dove portarti, così non staremo più lontani! Puoi invitare anche qualcuno dei tuoi amici!» conclude, indicando i tre Litwick che danzano nel corridoio.

Gastly fa una piroetta a mezz’aria e si trasforma in un teschio orribilmente ghignante, forma che provoca gli applausi divertiti e compiaciuti del suo ospite. Poi Shiroten salta in piedi sul divano, pestando un paio di molle rotte, e saltella entusiasta, terminando il suo discorso con una promessa: «E poi ce ne andremo in giro a spaventare tutti! E tu diventerai il Gengar più grosso e cattivo di tutta Sinnoh!».

La risata di Gastly a quelle parole spaventerebbe qualsiasi persona normale ma Shiroten non si è mai considerato normale, neanche per un istante. E quando gioca con i suoi stranissimi e spettrali amici è ancora più convinto di non volerlo diventare neanche per sbaglio.


	2. #02: Incontro al funerale – The Sun and the Rainfall (Ichigo + Torcich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo, un altro dialogo fluffoso fra un Pokémon e il suo nuovo padroncino. Attenzione che qui c'è l'angst, io piango ogni volta che penso al passato di Ichigo, dannato bimbo angst con brutte morti sulle spalle. *piange in un angolo*  
> Non ho molto da dire, a parte che anche in questo capitolo il titolo è mutuato da una canzone dei Depeche Mode, "The Sun and The Rainfall", e tenetevi pronti che le altre arriveranno presto. BUONA LETTURA~
> 
> **Prompt:** Incontro al funerale  
>  **Numero parole:** 571 (Microsoft Word)

Ichigo non può crederci.

Ichigo se ne sta col sedere sprofondato nell’erba, i bermuda del completo buono che si intridono di rugiada e del verde della linfa, e osserva il piccolo pulcino fiammeggiante che gli si ferma davanti, saltellando curioso sulle sue zampette corte.

Ichigo si porta le manine alla bocca e: «Ma sei un Torchic!» sussurra, mentre il suddetto Pokémon lo fissa, inclinando il capo di lato. I suoi piccoli occhi neri lo squadrano da capo a piedi, mentre minuscole e leggere le gocce di pioggia cadono sulla testa arancione e arruffata del bimbo e sulle sue piume altrettanto aranciate, sollevando un sottile vapore in corrispondenza del suo petto.

«Oh, ma…» bisbiglia Ichigo, sorpreso di poter osservare quel fenomeno fuori dai libri di scuola, ma non fa a tempo ad allungare la mano che quello fa un saltello all’indietro, improvvisamente sulla difensiva.

«Oh, no, scusa, non volevo… non volevo darti fastidio, scusa…» si affretta a chiarire il bimbo, ritirando la mano sull’erba umida e limitandosi a fissare quella meraviglia, ancora troppo affascinato per poter pensare ad altro. Il Torchic lo capisce o forse è il fatto che non sollevi più le mani a rilassarlo, perché comincia a becchettare il terreno tutt’intorno al suo corpo, lanciandogli occhiate curiose di tanto in tanto.

«Ti va di… restare a farmi compagnia? Sai, dentro… uh… è pieno di persone tristi ma qui… qui sono tutto solo…».

Il suo sguardo castano, velato di una persistente tristezza, saetta brevemente in direzione della casa alle sue spalle e poi ritorna sul Pokémon, che improvvisamente ha preso a becchettargli le dita, ma piano, come per attirare la sua attenzione. Ichigo ci riprova ma questa volta si limita a voltare la mano e lasciargli vedere il suo palmo e Torchic lo fissa con sospetto, prima di avvicinarsi e beccarlo un paio di volte.

Gli fa il solletico ma Ichigo resiste e non si muove, finché la testolina piumata del Pokémon non si struscia un paio di volte contro i suoi polpastrelli e poi il pulcino torna dritto, lanciandogli un pigolio incuriosito.

«Sì, anche tu mi stai simpatico!» ridacchia Ichigo, una risata spaccata da una malinconia nerissima, e lo tocca piano su un fianco, un paio di volte, finché Torchic non si lascia accarezzare le piume brillanti e appoggia il capo contro la sua fronte. Quel bimbo triste gli sembra simpatico, sarà anche per quella zazzera di capelli arancioni che gli ricorda tantissimo il suo piumaggio.

«Ma come sei caldo! Quanto fuoco hai nella pancia?» gli domanda Ichigo, entusiasta, quando il pulcino si lascia abbracciare e spande tutto il calore ribollente che gli cova dentro contro le sue braccia e il suo petto. È un caldo che in pieno giugno dovrebbe infastidirlo ma in questo momento basta a sciogliere almeno un pezzetto del magone gelido che gli attanaglia la bocca dello stomaco. Torchic non lo sa tutto questo ma sente il bimbo triste ridacchiare fra le sue piume e gli becchetta un po’ la spalla, pigolando divertito in risposta.

A pochi passi di distanza, Isshin Kurosaki osserva la scena di dietro un albero, col suo completo nero più pulito, e sorride. È la seconda volta che fa uno strappo alla regola del “avrai un Pokémon tutto tuo per i tuoi dieci anni” ma, in fondo, il funerale della sua adorata moglie può essere un motivo più che convincente per infrangere le regole e donare un sorriso a suo figlio, no?


	3. #03: Occhi – I’m leaving bitterness behind, this time (Orihime + Happiny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terza flash, terza flash... aaah, c'è la mia bimba dolcissima, Orihime! ;A; *sparge amore dappertutto* E c'è Happiny, lo stadio iniziale di quell'EMISSARIO DEL MALE CHE È CHANSEY, voglio bene a Chansey, ci ho messo ore per catturarlo ma NON SIETE QUI PER QUESTO.  
> Poco da dire anche qui, se non che la cosa che Happiny doni la pietra che si porta nel marsupio a chi le piace sia tipo un fatto indicato pure nella Bulbapedia (la manna dei Pokémonofili, consultatela per ogni evenienza *fa pubblicità progresso a caso*). E, as usual, il titolo del capitolo è preso da un verso di "Peace" dei Depeche Mode. BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt:** Occhi  
>  **Numero di parole:** 591 (Microsoft Office)

_«Dovete… dovete lasciarla in pace! … uh, subito! Avete… avete capito?»._

La bimba paffuta dai lunghi capelli castani aveva un corpicino esile, quasi come lei, e una voce malferma ma i suoi grandi occhi ambrati erano decisi. Aveva davanti tre bulletti di scuola grossi il doppio di lei ma li aveva sfidati subito, quando aveva visto quel piccolo Pokémon rosa dal buffo ciuffo in difficoltà.

Volevano portarle via la sua Pietra Ovale, era il suo tesoro prezioso e non l’avrebbe certo data al primo umano che cercava di rubargliela dal marsupio!

«Come ti senti, piccolina?».

Adesso gli occhi della bimba sono pacifici, un paio di limpide iridi ambrate, che le ricordano il miele per quanto sono dolci, e la fissano in attesa, mentre ancora Happiny stringe fra le zampette rosa la sua adorata Pietra Ovale.

«Dovresti preoccuparti di come stai tu, Orihime!» esclama l’altro umano – la bimba l’ha chiamato “Sora” qualche istante prima – mentre le avvolge una benda attorno al polso livido. Orihime fa una piccola smorfia ma ritorna subito a sorridere, mentre rassicura suo fratello, seduta di fronte al tavolino del soggiorno.

«Ma no, io sto bene! Mi hanno dato solo qualche pugno… ma io ho risposto! E poi… poi dovevi vederla, Happiny è stata fortissima! Ha sollevato un masso e l’ha tirato addosso a uno di quei bambini cattivi! E poi è arrivata Tatsuki-chan e mi ha aiutata!».

La bimba solleva le braccia per descrivere la circonferenza a suo dire immensa di quel masso prodigioso e i suoi grandi occhi ambrati brillano di sorpreso divertimento, mentre racconta quella disavventura a Sora, che scuote il capo di fronte alla condotta spericolata di sua sorella.

«Meno male che non ti sei rotta niente, aspetta qui che ti vado a prendere un po’ d’acqua» conclude in un sospiro rassegnato, lasciando da sole la bimba e il Pokémon. È a quel punto che Happiny saltella giù dal tavolo fra le sue gambe ripiegate e la fissa, incuriosita.

«Sei proprio un tesorino coraggioso, lo sai? E se quei bimbi cattivi tornano a darti fastidio, ti difenderò io!» esclama Orihime con convinzione, accarezzandole il grosso ciuffo rosa, e Happiny tremola tutta, squittendo contenta in quella carezza goffa e leggera. La bimba sorride e ignora il livido bluastro al polpaccio su cui il piccolo Pokémon rosa ancora se ne sta poggiato, mentre si guarda attorno e prende la misura di quella casa. È piccola ma pulita e profumata e quella bimba gentile che l’ha protetta ha proprio degli occhi belli.

Happiny rigira la sua Pietra Ovale fra le zampine e poi torna a fissare quella che potrebbe essere la sua nuova padroncina e, sotto il suo sguardo sorpreso, allunga una zampa nella sua direzione, decidendosi a porgergliela.

«Oh, ma è davvero per me?» sobbalza sorpresa, racchiudendo le mani a conchiglia mentre Happiny ci depone nel mezzo, con delicatezza, il suo piccolo tesoro. E poi annuisce, premendo la fronte contro le sue nocche, mentre la bimba tiene la Pietra Ovale fra i palmi con estrema delicatezza.

Poi fa un sorriso furbetto e le sussurra con fare cospiratorio: «Visto che resterai con me… perché non me la tieni tu? Così sono sicura che il mio regalo sarà al sicuro!».

Happiny squittisce contenta e batte le zampine, prima di saltarle al collo e strusciarsi contro la sua guancia in un moto di contentezza. La bimba ride e con lei i suoi occhi grandi sorridono così tanto, che Happiny decide proprio in quel momento che non permetterà più a nessun bimbo cattivo di rendere quei magnifici occhi ambrati troppo tristi.


	4. #04: Durante una notte di guardia – Precious and fragile things need special handling (Kon + Cleffa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo alla quarta shot! È la volta di Kon, terribile a trattare con gli esseri umani ma che nella mia AU vedo molto bene come "San Francesco dei Pokémon" (si fa quel che si può, nclpf). Adoro i Cleffa, adoro tutti i Pokémon rosa ma penso che questo si era capito, ormai.  
> Non ho molto da dire, a parte che nei miei headcanon Kirio Hikifune è la madre di Kon perché, beh, nel manga è lei ad aver ideato i kaizo konpaku, quindi mi piace che sia la mamma che imbottisce di piattini squisito il suo figlioletto debosciato. Ma qui è solo accennata quindi bando alle ciance. Ho dato un'interpretazione un po' "lata" di quel "notte di guardia", intendendola come guardia notturna a un malato, poi vedrete chi è. Il titolo è preso, as usual, da una canzone dei Depeche Mode, "Precious". BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt:** Durante una notte di guardia  
>  **Numero di parole:** 593 (Microsoft Word)

Quando il piccolo e tondissimo Pokémon che assomiglia a un marshmallow rosa si rigira sul suo lettino, Kon se ne sta precariamente appoggiato con un gomito al comodino della sua stanza e sta giusto per scivolare col mento in avanti, in preda a un brusco attacco di sonnolenza, ma quel movimento gli basta a ritornare vispo e attento, nonostante sia notte inoltrata e solo le stelle brillino fuori dalla sua finestra.

«Oh! Oh, sei sveglia! Meno male, l’antidoto ha funzionato!» sbotta, cercando troppo tardi di mantenere la voce bassa, mentre si risistema sulle ginocchia il grosso librone che minaccia di cadere sul pavimento con un gran tonfo, di quelli che echeggiano fra le pareti per minuti interi.

La piccola Cleffa si voltola di lato, lanciando uno sguardo sfocato al bimbo sdentato, tutt’ossa e capelli castani schiariti dal sole, che lo fissa nella penombra azzurrina della stanza. L’ultima cosa che ricorda è la trappola velenosa che ha pestato con la zampina e che le ha fatto perdere i sensi nel bel mezzo della montagna.

«Era un veleno davvero brutto… questi bracconieri non sono solo dei cattivoni… Sono anche stupidi! Meno male che mamma Kirio mi ha aiutato a prepararti un antidoto… però devi restare nel letto, adesso sei ancora debole».

Non è la prima volta che Kon raccoglie un Pokémon sperduto o maltrattato nei dintorni disabitati – ma solo dagli esseri umani – della sua baita ma è la primissima volta che ne porta uno a casa e addirittura aiuta sua madre a curarlo con uno dei suoi portentosi rimedi. Sa anche che non deve assolutamente toccare un Pokémon appena sveglio e ancora spaventato, per questo depone il libro delle ricette di sua madre sul comodino e si posa un piede nudo sul ginocchio, indicandosi mentre le spiega: «Avevi proprio una bruttissima ferita sotto il piede, proprio qui! Per questo ti abbiamo messo una benda, così non ti esce più il sangue e guarisce prima!».

Cleffa prova a mettersi in piedi ma la fitta sotto la sua zampa la costringe a ricadere seduta sul materasso, finché non segue i gesti del bimbo e non si fissa la sua stessa zampina, notando quella striscia bianca di tessuto macchiata di rosso che la avvolge strettamente. Poi torna a fissarlo ma lui se ne resta con le mani sulle ginocchia e sembra ricordarsi qualcosa, perché esclama, muovendo appena la mano in direzione della finestra che dà sul letto: «Oh, stanotte ci sono le stelle cadenti, ma non ti preoccupare, puoi vederle restandotene seduta sul tuo cuscino!».

Cleffa segue la direzione del suo dito e le vede, le stelle che forano il cielo scuro e nel buio quasi completo di quella fiancata montagnosa brillano come piccoli soli accecanti. E poi una striscia di luce segna quelle tenebre bluastre e gli occhi piccoli e neri del Pokémon si illuminano di interesse, mentre agita le zampine e si accoccola sul cuscino per fissare quello spettacolo misterioso.

Kon sorride e accosta un po’ la sedia al bordo del letto, provando pianissimo ad accarezzarle la testa. Cleffa solleva le orecchie, distraendosi per un istante dalle comete, e lo osserva con timorosa curiosità, ma le dita piccole e nodose di quell’umano si limitano a carezzargli il pelo rosa in un movimento sorprendentemente agile e tranquillo. Le piace quel tocco e quella voce minuscola che le parla senza spaventarla – potrebbe persino abituarcisi – e fa un verso piccino, come se gli chiedesse di continuare con quelle carezze. Kon è contento. Non ha ancora un Pokémon tutto suo ma gli piacerebbe che quella piccola Cleffa decidesse di restare.


	5. #05: Prima volta – Is this a love in disguise or just a form of modern art?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinta shottina! *lancia coriandoli* E siamo arrivati anche a Grimmjow, colui che in AU se non mi colleziona Pokémon felini, mi arrabbio, eh.  
> Qui Grimm mi è uscito fuori un po' Mowgli ne "Il Libro della Giungla" - da cui anche il nome da dea egiziana della mamma dei cuccioli di Shinx, perché sono davvero convinta che capisca il loro linguaggio, oh, quindi chi l'ha detto che non possono darsi dei nomi fra di loro?  
> E, niente, mi ha divertito tantissimo scrivere questa shot, il titolo viene da "Tora Tora Tora" dei Depeche Mode e BUONA LETTURA, as always~
> 
> **Prompt:** Prima volta  
>  **Numero di parole:** 589 (Microsoft Word)

Sua zia è stupida e bigotta, non capisce niente e non gli vuole bene. Grimmjow ha solo sette anni ma pensa di aver già afferrato i fondamentali della vita e questo gli basta, assieme ai segreti per comunicare con i Pokémon selvatici.

Non è la prima volta che sgattaiola via di casa dalla finestra del bagno e non sarà neanche l’ultima; per quanto ne sa sua zia nemmeno gli direbbe nulla, non fosse che i vicini parlano alle loro spalle e allora deve arrangiarsi con le sue finte fughe. Quando le sue infradito affondano nell’erba, l’impatto con la terra lo risveglia all’improvviso e Grimmjow schizza con la sua canotta bianca troppo macchiata, scavalcando steccati e dirigendosi decisamente verso il bosco, senza guardarsi alle spalle neanche per una volta.

I suoi passi di bambino sono sicuri, mentre scavalca tronchi e si addentra verso una radura che conosce bene ma prima ancora del sole che filtra a fiotti fra i rami, sono dei miagolii acuti accompagnati dalla sensazione dell’aria che si fa elettrica, nel vero senso della parola, a indicargli che il luogo è quello giusto. Grimmjow schizza fuori da un tronco e quattro piccoli Shinx lo assalgono all’improvviso o così credono, perché il bimbo scarta e rotola di lato, mettendosi a gattoni e soffiando divertito nella loro direzione.

Mamma Sekhmet, un Luxray di discreta grandezza, se ne sta acciambellata poco lontano e li osserva divertita, mentre quel cucciolo adottivo che ha salvato nella foresta due anni prima gioca con i suoi, di cuccioli, e li morde e li graffia restituendo a loro gli stessi segni rossastri che gli lasciano sulle braccia, sul collo e sulle gambe.

Saranno quei capelli troppo azzurri o quell’indole ferina che lo ha sempre avvicinato ai Pokémon felini, ma Grimmjow con quel branco di Shinx si trova davvero a casa e i loro morsi sono come le carezze che sua madre non può più dargli.

E poi arriva la sua preferita, la più piccola della cucciolata di Sekhmet, e anche la più aggressiva. Affonda già i suoi dentini con competitiva ferocia e le sue zampate, per quanto minute, gli lasciano sempre i graffi più profondi. Questa volta, però, mentre si rotolano nell’erba fra le incursioni divertite dei loro fratellini, la piccola Shinx ha un nuovo asso nella manica che vuole mostrargli e lo fa premendogli forte le zampe anteriori sulle spalle.

Non è la prima volta che la sua Shinx preferita gli fa male ma è la prima volta che lo elettrizza e deve ringraziare gli insegnamenti di Sekhmet e la taglia minuta del Pokémon se tutto ciò che gli lascia addosso è il rintontimento che segue a uno shock elettrico, insieme ai capelli rizzati in testa e ai brutti segni di bruciature che lacerano la canotta e restano impressi sulla pelle ancora sottile e tesa delle spalle.

Grimmjow ride, quando finalmente si riprende, ride e afferra la Shinx per le orecchie tonde, scompigliandole il pelo e scuotendole divertito la testa, mentre esclama in tono acuto: «Sei proprio la migliore, sai? Quando me ne andrò di qui, ti porterò in giro con me!».

La piccola Shinx saltella e gli lecca la faccia divertita, mentre i suoi fratellini ricominciano a lottare, provando fra di loro quel nuovo trucchetto. È la prima volta che Grimmjow confessa quel sogno a qualcuno ed è anche la prima volta che qualcuno lo ascolta, appoggiando in pieno le sue parole. Ha scelto proprio la perfetta compagna di avventure e non vede l’ora di essere grande abbastanza per portarsela via da quel posto.


	6. #06: “Con le bestie bisogna parlarci…” – Now, this is fun (Hichigo/Kon + Tepig)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeh, è finito il fluff sui bambini ed è cominciata la deficienza sugli adulti o quasi. D'altronde è colpa di Hichigo e Kon se ho avuto la prima idea di questa Pokémon!AU e chi mi conosce SA che è l'OTP crack e strana del mio cuore. La citazione mi sembrava troppo on point per non appiccicarla a questi due debosciati e al loro rapporto molto poco chiacchierone ma, dun worri, è PG13 in pieno, anche se questi due sono da NC99 già solo quando scrivi i loro nomi. *piange*  
> As usual, titolo del capitolo pescato da "Now, this is fun" dei "Depeche Mode", BUONA LETTURA~
> 
> **Prompt:** "Con le bestie bisogna parlarci, non son mica uomini" (Elia Codogno in "Il bisbetico domato")  
>  **Numero di parole:** 599 (Microsoft Word)

Quando Shiroten sbuca fuori dalla tenda, è un fitto parlottare quello che lo accoglie all’improvviso. Se non conoscesse Kon Kaizo bene quanto lo conosce, penserebbe che c’è qualcun altro lì insieme a lui o che sia impegnato in una fitta conversazione telefonica.

Invece, eccolo lì, seduto a gambe incrociate che parla al suo Tepig come si farebbe ad un figlio prediletto, una mano che gli scompiglia le orecchiette e lo sguardo ben puntato nei suoi grandi occhioni neri.

«Ed è così che Giratina lanciò un grido e si immerse nel vortice che aveva appena creato, ritornando nel Mondo Distorto» esclama, mentre il suo Pokémon grufola contento, appoggiandogli gli zoccoli sugli stinchi mentre si allunga a ricevere un’altra carezza.

«Ancora le favole gli stai a raccontare?» bercia Shiroten, a metà fra il curioso e l’annoiato, mentre si stiracchia in uno sbadiglio rumoroso e si avvicina al falò ormai spento dopo una notte passata a consumarsi. Tepig schizza sulle quattro zampe alla sua apparizione e lo fissa a testa bassa, ringhiando debolmente con tutto l’intento di spiccare un salto nella sua direzione con fini ben poco affettuosi.

«Ma gli piacciono e, insomma…» esordisce Kon ma poi la sua voce sbiadisce di fronte allo sguardo di sfida che il suo compagno – di avventure e non solo – e il suo Pokémon si scambiano, già preludendo a chissà che battaglia sanguinosa e «Oh, Tepig, guarda! Minccino ha appena trovato delle ghiande!» sbotta all’improvviso, infilandosi nella contesa con il braccio teso.

Tepig segue il verso del suo indice e alla vista di un’adorabile palla di pelo grigia, che reca con sé un mucchietto di ghiande lucide, sgambetta allegro nella sua direzione, la coda attorcigliata che ondeggia nell’aria.

«Sì ma capirà… un decimo? di quello che dici… a che ti serve?» sbuffa Shiroten, quasi rimpiangendo lo scontro appena evitato, e si siede in un tonfo pesante di fianco al ragazzo, una gamba stesa e l’altra ripiegata per appoggiarsi col braccio sul suo stesso ginocchio.

«Capiscono molto più di quello che sembra! Anzi, è importante parlare molto con il proprio Pokémon per stabilire un rapporto sincero… Lo fai anche tu con la tua Gengar!» prova a spiegargli con tono sollecito ma Shiroten si sta già annoiando a quelle parole e la mano gli penzola oltre il ginocchio, mentre il suo sguardo grigio continua a tornare sul piccolo Tepig che gioca qualche passo più in là.

È a quel punto che la discussione cadrebbe nel vuoto, se non fosse che Kon conosce fin troppo bene l’albino da sapere che discutere di cose simili lo annoia, a meno che non ci infili nel mezzo argomenti capaci di risvegliare il suo interesse. E l’idea lo assale mentre le sue dita saltellano sull’erba e si arrampicano sulle nocche bianchissime della mano che Shiroten ha lasciato abbandonata sulla chiazza d’erba che li separa.

«E poi, sai come si dice, no?» esordisce, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla, la bocca sospesa a pochissimi centimetri dal suo orecchio, e Shiroten si mette sull’attenti, lo sguardo grigio che schizza di lato, mentre il suo respiro gli solletica la pelle e le loro dita si intrecciano.

« _Con le bestie bisogna parlarci, non sono mica uomini!_ » conclude, con un sorrisetto fin troppo compiaciuto sulle labbra. Ora che Shiroten ci pensa, non è che lui e Kon parlino così tanto ma non per un problema di comunicazione, quanto perché per certe cose non c’è affatto bisogno di… essere loquaci.

«Ah. Capisco» replica così a voce bassissima e si volta, in tempo per restituirgli lo stesso sorriso, solo decisamente più inquietante. E non c’è davvero bisogno di aggiungere altre parole.


	7. #07: “Gli farò un’offerta che non può rifiutare” – It’s just time to pay the price (Ichigo + Chansey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, niente. Chansey è un terror... un simpatico Pokémon che mi ispira tenerezza ma anche tanta ansia. E l'ho detto nell'altra flash che Happiny non avrebbe sopportato che nessuno facesse soffrire la sua padroncina, no?  
> Ecco, la promessa è mantenuta e il prompt era davvero perfetto per questo piccolo concentrato di follia. E l'OT3 deve sempre finire di striscio in qualsiasi cosa scrivo, comunque mi spiace per Ichigo o forse no, metterlo in croce è sempre il mio hobby prediletto. *persona orribile*  
> Titolo preso da "Policy of Truth" dei Depeche Mode, BUONA LETTURA~
> 
> **Prompt:** “Gli farò un’offerta che non può rifiutare” (“Il padrino” di Francis Ford Coppola)  
>  **Numero di parole:** 590 (Microsoft Word)

Gli farà un’offerta che non può rifiutare.

Chansey scavalca lo steccato della clinica Kurosaki e si arrampica senza problemi sul porticato, proprio lì dove si affaccia la finestra che gli interessa. Quando sbircia dentro, nella camera il buio è quasi totale e il suo obiettivo nemmeno si accorge della sua presenza. Dorme profondamente accoccolato su un fianco, l’infame, ma Chansey non ha fretta.

Chansey, se vuole, può aspettare anche tutta la notte, la sua offerta non ha data di scadenza. Non deve attendere a lungo, però, perché Ichigo comincia ad agitarsi e all’improvviso sobbalza fuori da un incubo inquietante. Dev’essere colpa dello sguardo fisso che si sente sulla nuca e, se suo fratello abitasse ancora in casa con lui, saprebbe che la colpa è tutta di quella sua malefica Gengar… ma Shiroten è a migliaia di chilometri da casa.

 Ichigo si volta con lentezza estrema, come se davvero si aspettasse di trovarsi davanti un mostro, ma la massa rosa compatto che spunta oltre i vetri gli mette addosso, se possibile, ancora più ansia.

Sospira e si decide ad allungare la mano per aprire la finestra, mettendosi a sedere sotto lo sguardo inquietantemente fisso di un paio di minuscoli ma ostinati occhietti neri, che non si perdono una sola delle sue mosse. Sa benissimo che cosa vuole e perché è lì. Lo conosce, come potrebbe conoscere la sua nemesi – e disgraziatamente con quella nemesi ci è fidanzato.

E non solo con lui.

«Allora, senti…».

Doppia sberla.

Ichigo non fa a tempo a finire la sua frase che due zampette appuntite e paffute gli planano alternativamente prima sulla guancia sinistra e poi sulla destra e le lasciano rossissime e doloranti.

Ma non è quella l’offerta che ha in mente Chansey, mentre «Ahia! Ma ti sei impazzita?!» borbotta Ichigo, massaggiandosi la faccia. È quando: «Non mi convincerai con due schiaffoni! Senti, mi spiace davvero se Inoue c’è rimasta male ma non sarò io a fare il primo passo. È Grimmjow che deve chiedere scusa per primo!» che il Pokémon capisce che è arrivato il suo momento.

Non c’è bisogno di parole per quell’offerta, è un gesto semplice che ha già compiuto altre volte in contesti più sanguinosi. Si limita a cavarsi l’uovo dal marsupio e a lanciarlo. Con forza e precisione spettacolari. In faccia al ragazzo.

Nell’esplosione che segue, Chansey approfitta del fumo e della confusione provocata dal botto per allontanarsi furtivamente nella notte, un saltello gentile dopo l’altro. Ha un turno in infermeria, non può lasciare Orihime da sola. C’è da dire che la sua padroncina s’è innamorata di non uno ma ben due cialtroni. E lui e Mr Bidoof sono determinati a fargliela pagare. Non sono tipi da fare offerte che si possono rifiutare, in fondo.

Quando suo padre e le sue sorelle fanno irruzione in camera sua, Ichigo è finito col sedere a terra, i capelli ridotti a un pagliaio informe da parrucca cotonatissima, e le lenzuola fanno il paio col disastro di cenere e bruciature del suo pigiama.

«Ichigo, ma che cosa…» borbotta Karin, affacciandosi per prima nella camera di suo fratello, che per tutta risposta si sbatte un palmo contro la fronte, digrignando i denti per la rabbia.

« _Qualcuno_ mi ha… umpf… gentilmente ricordato che domani devo proprio andare a parlare con una certa persona!» sbuffa alla fine, tossendo fuori polvere e sconforto. L’offerta è stata prontamente recepita e accettata: dopotutto è testardo ma non masochista al punto da volersi accollare un uovo vendicativo che disturba le sue notti finché ha abbastanza bombe nel marsupio da tirargli addosso.


	8. #08: Legarsi qualcosa al dito – Just give me a pain that I’m used to (Grimmjow/Orihime + Bidoof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, ultima flashina di questo meraviglioso contest! ;; La Pokémon!AU non finisce qui, naturalmente, poi arriveranno le storie più corpose! XD Per intanto, beccatevi l'ultima del trio delle shot "stupidine", perché se Chansey s'è occupato di Ichigo, beh, c'era ancora Mr Bidoof che doveva vedersela con l'ALTRO TESTONE.  
> C'è poco da spiegare, non vedo l'ora di parlare di come Orihime ha adottato mr Bidoof, per intanto beccatevelo mentre intimida alla grande Grimmjow! Il titolo, as usual, è preso da una canzone dei Depeche Mode, "A pain that I'm used to".  
> BUONA LETTURA~
> 
>  **Prompt:** Legarsi qualcosa al dito  
>  **Numero di parole:** 595 (Microsoft Word)

«Sai, sono sorpresa! Non credevo che tu e Kurosaki-kun avreste fatto la pace così presto!».

Grimmjow si muove a disagio, come se la ragazza in piedi di fronte a lui avesse appena toccato un tasto a dir poco doloroso, e le ribatte in doloroso sconforto: «Beh, perché, non ti sembro uno ragionevole?!».

Orihime si copre la bocca con una mano, cercando di dissimulare una risatina poco cerimoniosa nei suoi confronti, e poi si siede, scuotendo la testa: «No, è che quando una cosa ti fa arrabbiare… tu te la leghi al dito, Grimmjow-kun… e non credevo avresti avuto la… uhm… lungimiranza, sì, di fare il primo».

A quel punto Grimmjow si guarda attorno e sembra riprendere baldanza all’improvviso, mentre esclama in un ruggito compiaciuto: «Ah! Ma non sono io che mi sono fatto avanti per primo! È stato quel creti…».

E poi la porta sbatte. Se questo fosse un film dell’orrore, il cielo si oscurerebbe fuori dalla finestra, la colonna sonora salirebbe di un tono e le luci si spegnerebbero all’improvviso, mentre l’inquadratura si sposterebbe in uno zoom drammatico sul nuovo arrivato.

«Oh, mr Bidoof, sei già tornato!».

La Bestia Infame, per citare le parole dello stesso Grimmjow, è lì davanti a loro e reca un sacchetto della spesa fra gli incisivi lunghi e decisamente affilati. Lui non capisce, proprio non ci arriva a capire, come faccia Orihime a sorridere in presenza di quel coso e corrergli incontro e _accarezzarlo_ , prima di sfilargli la busta dalla bocca e ringraziarlo con un grattino fra le orecchie.

«Vado un attimo a sistemare la spesa e torno, ma tu continua a raccontarmi di te e Kurosaki-kun!».

Grimmjow vorrebbe urlare «Non andare!» ma non può rovinarsi la reputazione solo perché Satana in persona sta zompettando minacciosamente nella sua direzione e… ecco, adesso gli si è seduto di fianco e lo sta fissando. E lui deve stare molto attento a quello che dice, non solo perché i Pokémon _capiscono_ molto più di quello che gli umani credono.

«Uhm, beh… Ichigo è venuto a trovarmi per primo, sì, quel fe… lui» si corregge, quando le sopracciglia del mostr… di mr Bidoof si corrugano in un’espressione contrariata.

«E poi mi ha detto che avevamo esagerato e ne abbiamo discusso e… uh… abbiamo capito che… anche se non eravamo d’accordo, non c’era bisogno di… litigare…».

Grimmjow sta soffrendo da morire a dover pronunciare quelle che considera incredibili fregnacce ma Orihime è troppo indaffarata a sistemare le sue cose e quasi non si accorge del tono forzato con cui glissa rapidamente sulla discussione del giorno prima, tanto che la ragazza esclama incuriosita: «Così, tutto da soli? Pensavo che qualcuno vi avesse aiutato a chiarirvi!».

«No, abbiamo fatto tutto da soli… tipo…» ribatte Grimmjow, chiudendo lì la questione, non appena vede Mr Bidoof posare le zampe sul tavolo – no, le ha sbattute con intenti intimidatori, il bastardo – e decide che per quel pomeriggio è stato più che fortunato.

Nessuno ha mai osato intromettersi nei suoi litigi con Ichigo – nessuno è così cretino – ma può darsi che ci sia stato qualcuno di “non umano” che abbia ben pensato di _convincere_ entrambi a ritrovarsi un po’ prima del previsto. Qualcuno che dovrà rimanere anonimo perché, insomma, bisogna lasciare a Orihime la speranza che loro due sappiano comportarsi da adulti maturi e responsabili.

E perché la massa di pelo assassina che lo sta fissando è ancora più brava di lui a legarsi le offese al dito – pardon, alla zampa – e, no, con Mr Bidoof non ha alcuna voglia di arrivare alle mani, neanche fra un milione di anni.


End file.
